rapto
by MomoKurosaki04
Summary: Ichigo decide darle una leccióna  Inoue acerca de su seguridad y la secuestra, ya que ella trabaja de modelo y tiene muchos fans


**Bleach es de Tite Kubo.**

**Dedicado a todos que les gusta el Ichi/Hime.**

**Rapto **

Entró al salón de clases sin muchas ganas de asistir, ¿el motivo? Simple desde que mi "princesa" Inoue se convirtió en modelo, no hay un maldito día en que un grupo de estúpidos y babosos, la estén acosándola continuamente, como si ella les fuera a ser caso a la bola de perdedores.

Eso me cabrea bastante, siempre termino dándole a más de uno una buena paliza por ser tan insistentes con ella, Inoue con su cálida y hermosa sonrisa de siempre me regaña, porqué "según" ella me pasó a la hora de golpearlos. Menuda tontería yo no quiero golpearlos, quiero matarlos que es diferente.

—Kurosaki-Kun, no deberías ser tan violento.

Me dijo viendo a seis tipos más muertos que vivos en el suelo, por la paliza que les dí, se lo merecían intentaron besarla. No lo iba a permitir jamás, si YO no me atrevo a besarla, ¿por qué esa bola de cucarachas lo harían? Lo peor fue que estaba lleno de celos, ya que Inoue los curó y les sonrió. No es que sea coqueta, es que su corazón es tan grande y hermoso, que es tan bondadosa que no soporta ver sufrir a los demás, aunque se lo merezcan.

—Vámonos ya Inoue, o vas a llegar tarde a tu trabajo—. La llamé ya que los chicos estaban como idiotizados y encantados de que Inoue los curara y atendiera sus heridas, eso me cabreo más.

—Pero Kurosaki-Kun están muy lastimados, no deberías golpearlos de esa manera—. Me regañó y reprochó que fuera tan violento.

—¿Vas a ir a trabajar o no? ¿Qué querías que les diera besos? Te rodearon seis tipos con cara de matones y quieres que deje que te lastimen o que estés herida para que los golpeé— . Le contesté con sarcasmo.

Sus hermosos ojos grises se entristecieron un poco, cerró los ojos y los abrió, me dio una radiante sonrisa, esas joviales que me alegran tanto el alma. Era difícil estar enojado con ella.

—Nada me pasará, ¿quién querría hacerme daño? —Me preguntó inocentemente—. Digo después de lo que vivimos en el mundo Hueco, ya no le tengo miedo a nada, bueno solo a perder a mis seres queridos —…susurró en voz baja.

Esa pureza e inocencia de Inoue me encantaba, me cautivaba pero en momentos como este me enfurecían, como no podía darse cuenta ¿del daño y del riesgo que corría? Suspiré derrotado, Inoue era un misterio para mí, la miré con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Irás a trabajar o no? —Volví a preguntarle más enojado.

—Sí, ya es tardísimo me van a regañar, —comentó asombrada al ver lo tarde que era en su reloj.

—Vámonos ya—. Le dije mientras tomaba su mochila y la maleta que cargaba con ella.

Inoue hizo algo que no me lo esperaba se acercó a mí, cerró los ojos y me dio un beso en la mejilla, ambos nos sonrojamos por lo que hizo, Inoue empezó a rascarse la cabeza nerviosamente, para romper la tensión la tomé de la mano y le abrí la puerta de mi coche, mi amado Volvo que contando trabajo había conseguido, digo trabajo ya que cualquier persona que conozca a Ikumi mi jefa, sabe que no es la mejor jefa del mundo, ni que da misiones fáciles de hacer, me explota tanto, pero valió la pena, ya que puedo llevar a Inoue al trabajo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más vas seguir trabajando? —Le pregunté para romper el silencio que había entre nosotros ya que Inoue por alguna rara razón seguía sonrojada.

—Bueno ha decir verdad, ya junte el dinero para mi carrera solo trabajo para mis gastos, creo que si sigo con este ritmo en dos meses, quiero volver a la pastelería me encanta hacer pasteles—. Sonrió infantilmente, eso me gustaba de ella, que fuera madura para su edad, pero que no perdiera esa inocencia.

Mi "princesa" Inoue empezó a trabajar de modelo, ya que un día un tipo entró a la panadería en la que trabajaba y cuando la vio, le propuso que fuera su modelo para una campaña de chocolates, ella aceptó al ver que le pagaron bien, tuvo tanto éxito ese comercial que le empezaron a llover propuestas de trabajo. ¿Cómo no iba a ser un éxito? Si ella era la modelo de la campaña.

Inoue quería juntar dinero para pagar su carrera en la Universidad ya es nuestro último año en preparatoria, quería ser abogada y trabajadora social le tomaría como cinco o seis años terminar ambas carreras al mismo tiempo, pero como ella era muy inteligente estoy seguir que las terminará en cuatro años.

Inoue quería ayudar a niños maltratados por los malos padres que tuvo ella, abogada para ayudar a la gente necesita y que estaba encerrada injustamente, ¿verdad que tiene un hermoso corazón? Por algo es mi "princesa" Inoue.

Tatsuki su mejor amiga, manager y guardaespaldas, ya que entre ambos nos encargamos de deshacernos de los babosos que la acosan, siempre estaba uno de los dos a su lado, como ahora Tatsuki tenía competencia de Judo no pudo acompañar a Inoue, así que me ofrecí a acompañarla.

Inoue siempre se quejaba de que Tatsuki y yo exagerábamos las cosas, que nadie querría hacerle daño, claro como si la fuera a dejar sola a suerte, ya que después de la guerra de invierno me dedico a cuidar a Inoue, no de los hollow por que ya no poseo mis poderes de Shinigami, pero si la puedo cuidar de toda la bola de perros que están detrás de ella, parecen lobos hambrientos, esperando cualquier descuido e ir tras de ella, pero Inoue no lo veía de esa manera, ella no se daba cuenta de lo hermosa y perfecta que era, no hablo solo de su físico, que hace un juego y una combinación asesina junto a su hermosa alma.

Me quede un tiempo observándola no lo puedo evitar es tan hermosa, sus hermosos ojos grises son tan llamativos, sus labios rojos me incitaban a besarlos a morderlos, pero no me dejo llevar por mi pasión que tal si lo arruino todo y ella me rechaza, no podría verla a la cara sería muy incomodo para mí. Pero eso no evita que mi mente viaje a mil por hora no sólo me gustaba Inoue, la veía como la madre de mis hijos, la mujer con la que envejecería, claro que ella no se lo imagina, además solo suelo dejar mis momentos melosos y románticos aquí en mi mente ya que siempre que hablo con ella me porto frío y distante, que decir mi sarcasmo es mi sello distintivo, no lo puedo dejar, ni evitar, hablando de sarcasmo esbocé una sonrisa, la que siempre pongo cuando no planeo hacer nada bueno.

Inoue también la conocía ya que me miró con curiosidad, y me digo con su voz aterciopelada, que bueno que no puede leer mi mente si no se reiría ella de mí.

—¿En que piensas, Kurosaki-Kun?

—En que no te tomas en serio tu seguridad, ya eres famosa, todos te desean y acosan y tú con lo despistada que eres no te das cuentas, ¿qué haré contigo?— Le alce la voz, ya que vi como nos seguía un auto, y varios chicos al llegar al set de filmación la esperaban con rosas, chocolates y peluches.

Inoue les sonrió agradecida por el gesto tan tierno que le daban, para mi malestar, sentí como la bilis subía mi garganta, pero ella como siempre me dijo que exageraba, una malvada y sicópata idea cruzó por mi mente le daría una lección a Inoue y de pasada vencer la maldita timidez que me cargo, hasta los cuernos se me pararon, todos me miraron con miedo, Inoue desconcertada por mi actitud, pero de igual manera me sonrió con cariño, era mi imaginación o ella me veía y sonreía diferente a los demás, de seguro era producto de mi imaginación.

Al día siguiente fui con Tatsuki, tenía que avisarle que haría, si no es capaz de matarme a golpes.

—¿Te volviste loco Ichigo? ¿Cómo que secuestrar a Inoue? —Me gritó y me golpeó enfurecida, si no fuera por Ishida su novio me mata ahí mismo, ya que jamás golpearía a una mujer, solo a Rukia pero ella es un gnomo satánico, por lo tanto no cuenta.

—Inoue merece una lección, además prefería morir antes de lastimarla, moriría antes de permitir que lago le pasara.

—Lo sé, pero no creo que sea buena idea.

—Estoy a favor de Kurosaki —terció Ishida a mi favor, cosa que no me lo esperaba, al menos de que él quiera estar a solas con Tatsuki, ya que desde que Inoue se hizo famosa ellos no habían tenido momentos de intimidad.

Y como ellos ya cruzaron esa etapa de novios a amantes, de seguro el Quincy se moría de ganas de estar a solas con ella. Y no me equivocaba por su mirada de insatisfacción que tenía en el rostro y su carácter amargo, era peor que nunca en esos días, imposible de creerlo pero cierto, estaba histérico.

—Pero Uryu, ¿si le hace algo a Inoue?

—Kurosaki será un animal, un estúpido sin cerebro, pero jamás dañaría a Inoue además ellos ya no son unos niños, necesitan aclarar lo que sienten el uno por el otro, además mi padre saldrá el fin de semana y no deseo hacerla de niñera, para eso esta Kurosaki.

El muy desgraciado me señaló con el dedo, maldito Quincy de quinta me las pagará, pero esas últimas palabras de que estarán solos hizo cambiar de parecer a Tatsuki quien se sonrojó, me agarró de la camisa, me sacudió como si yo fuera un muñeco de trapo viejo y feo, aparte me lanzó su mejor golpe a mi hermosa y perfecta cara.

—Si la lastimas, haces algo de que ella no quiera me las pagarás Ichigo ¡te quedó claro!— Me gritó a todo pulmón como no quería que me echara a perder mi sorpresa me dejé gritar y golpear, ya luego me vengaría de la parejita.

Para mi sorpresa, Ishida comentó algo que no me esperaba con su característica voz sarcástica, ¿amorosa? y gruñona de siempre.

—Inoue dejará que Kurosaki, le haga lo que él quiere, esta loca por él, además ya deliro esas conversaciones que tienen acercas de éste animal—. Me volvió a insultar pero no me quedé callado, no señor nadie se metía conmigo.

—Serán por esas conversaciones que me miras como si me quisieras besar.

Me miró ofendido, Tatsuki lo miró con sorpresa, imaginándose la ,muy pervertida la escena tan poco agradable.

—En tus sueños Kurosaki—. Me espetó furioso y más rojo que un tomate.

—No te preocupes yo a diferencia de otros, si VOY A RESPETARLA hasta la Universidad claro, ya que soy caballeroso más no de palo.

—¿Qué sabes tú de nosotros? —Me preguntaron al unísono sonrojados, eso aclaró mis sospechas, pero como soy yo, no dejaría pasar esa oportunidad.

—Todo deberían tener más cuidado, ya que Tatsuki desde mi cuarto observé lo que Ishida te hace, cada vez que están a solas y créeme me dejaron de a seis, espero que le des consejos a Inoue después.

Huí del lugar antes de que me golpearan esos dos tortolitos, me reí hasta que mi estomago me dolió, dejando a atrás a una Tatsuki que me maldecía, a un Ishida que juró partirme la cara, en cuando me viera, pero al fin y acabo no dije nada que no fuera cierto, tal vez exageré pero no importa valió la pena.

El viejo loco de mi "supuesto" padre sigo pensando que chantajeó con algo a mi sacrosanta madre para que se casara con él. Tiene una hermosa casa de campo afueras de la ciudad con una vista espectacular a un hermoso y cristalino lago, perfecto para mi operación de rapto.

Planeé todo con lujos de detalle, compré velas, corté las rosas y las orquídeas que habían en el lugar, hice una comida, no es por que yo lo diga pero es un digno manjar de los dioses, en este caso para la hermosa hermana menor de la diosa de la belleza. También me tomé la libertad de tomar unas botellas de champán "robé" de la casa de Ishida, a quien obligué a que le hiciera un hermoso y espectacular vestido de hogaza blanco a mi Inoue.

Él acepto encantado se moría por hacer un espectacular vestido, pero claro primero se quejó diciendo que no lo hacía por mí, si no por la pobre de Inoue, que esperaba con todas las fuerzas de su alma que ella me rechazara y me mandara a volar, lo miré irritado y con odio, si no fuera porque sé que sale con Tatsuki juraría que es gay, además ya me lo imagino en unos años en el canal de fashion TV, mostrando su ultima colección y todas esas cosas gay, que hace el Quincy de quinta.

Como era un hermosa tarde de sábado, Inoue acabó con su sesión de fotos y la invitaron a un coctel de gente "bien" rica, estúpidos niños mimados, que babeaban como becerros por mi "princesa" Inoue. Iba vestida con un hermoso vestido de seda color azul, de tirantes, escote en pico por delante y hasta la cintura por detrás. Para quitar el hipo y el sueño a cualquiera que la viera. Me hizo a babear debo admitirlo, pero fruncí el ceño a l ver como los muchachos revoloteaban a su alrededor como abejas alrededor de un tarro de miel.

Ya que todos se les salían los ojos intentando mirarle através del escote, eso hizo que la copa de champán que tomaba me supiera a vinagre. Si Renji y Matsumoto, me invitaron a tomar y aprendí de los maestros.

—Una mujer muy guapa, ¿verdad?— Me preguntó un viejo pervertido rico.

—Supongo— contesté de mala gana.

—Me parece que viene para acá —habló con emoción el viejo rabo verde.— ¿La conoces?

—Sí, tiene novio y no le gustan los mayores— gruñí furioso, pero él me ignoró.

—Preséntamela, la quiero conocer.

"tú lo quieres es comértela con los ojos, desgraciado viejo de crepito" estaba furioso con el anciano.

Inoue bajó los escalones de la terraza y cruzó el césped. El vestido tenía una gran apertura frontal y cada paso que baba mi Inoue, se le veían unos tres dedos de muslo. Me dio casi un infarto. De hecho todos los presentes empezaron a respirar con dificultad, eso me cabreó y la tomé del brazo ignorando las quejas de los demás.

—¿Pasa algo Kurosaki-Kun?

—Sí, que nos vamos.

—No puedo, debo quedarme un rato más hasta el brindis—. Se disculpó tímidamente.— Si quieres te puedes ir, yo me puedo cuidar sola— susurró en voz baja y agachó la cabeza, eso me frustro, ya parecía que la iba a dejar con esos pervertidos, pero ahora que lo pensaba eso sería una buena idea.

—No quisiera dejarte sola, pero tengo trabajo—. Me disculpé lo más tranquilo que pude.

—Yo lo entiendo, gracias por acompañarme siempre Kurosaki-Kun

—Dime Ichigo, ¿o es qué no quieres?

Su rostro se puso rojo como un tomate, se rascó la cabeza y volvió a agachar la cabeza apenada.

—Es raro, no me lo creo.— Ella se sonrojó y se rascó nuevamente la cabeza, lo que no quería y lo conseguí la asuste.

—Olvídalo, Orihime.

—¿Me llamaste por mi nombre? —Podría jurar que vi que se le iluminó su rostro, me abrazó feliz, después se separó de mí como si tuviera lepra o algo similar, eso bajó mi moral.

—Sí, adiós Orihime te veo "al rato" el lunes —me despedí de ella con un fuerte abrazo, y la bese cercas de sus labios, dejando bien claro que ella era mía. Todos empezaron a decir en voz alta, que porqué salía conmigo, que era un perdedor, y esas cosas que casi me dieron de regresarme y partirles la cara a los estúpidos, me tranquilicé tenía realizar un plan de rapto no de masacre.

Con la moral más baja que nada, contesté mi celular que sonaba era el imbécil de Ishida que me mandó una foto que me hizo enfurecer y decía "_por ellos nos hicimos amantes, ya que si ellos pueden hacerlo nosotros también",_quería matar a cierto capitán del Seireitei por tocar a mi hermana, si Tôshirô tenía sus asquerosas mano encima de mi hermanita Karin, ese desgraciado me salió igual que Byakuya los invité a mi casa y los dos desgraciados me pagaron seduciendo y enamorando a mis dulces, tiernas e inocentes hermanas, los odio, el viejo estaba feliz ya que dice que mis hermanas viven el romance que él vivió con mi madre cuando era un shinigami.

Le marqué al celular al enano estúpido, bueno ahora estaba de mi tamaño pero me valía era mi hermana, las dos babosas de Rukia y Matsumoto, planean ver cuál de las dos planearía la mejor boda, ya que ellos pidieron las mano en matrimonio de mis hermanas, malditos asalta cunas, los odio. Ambas decidieron que se casarían el mismo día, así que esas babosas estaban planeando la boda del siglo, las mataré, malditas alcahuetas.

—¡Hola! ¿Quién habla?—Contestó de mala gana, claro por que lo interrumpí, ya que le marqué a su teléfono de "trabajo" cortesía por Urahara.

—¿Quién crees animal? —Alcé tres octavas de voz sin gritar.

—A eres tú, ¿qué quieres "hermanito"? —el muy maldito enfatizó hermanito.

—Que quites tus asquerosas manos de mi hermana, no es mucho pedir ¿o si?

—La verdad es que sí "hermanito", te dejo ya que estamos ocupados, mejor en lugar de entrometerte ocúpate de Inoue.

Me colgó, el muy cretino me colgó, estaba tan cabreado que terminé golpeando a más personas de seguridad que debía. Me disfrace de camarero, entré a la fiesta otra vez, le ofrecí una bebida a Inoue que platicaba con unos babosos, que babeaban por ella.

Ella no notó cuando le inyecté en el cuello treinta unidades de una droga para dormir, bueno eran patillas pero para hacerla de emoción las hice liquida, no cabe duda que seré un buen medico. Inoue sin levantar la vista se llevó la mano a la nuca como para ahuyentar a un insecto, nadie notó lo que hice por que estaban embobados viéndole el escote a ella. Guardé la jeringuilla en mi pantalón, había planeado varias forma de raptarla por no decir secuestrarla pero esta fue la menos tráumate que encontré, no la quería asustar, ni traumar.

Me volteé y le dije:

—Señorita tiene una visita de una tal Tatsuki, creo que esta en la entrada no puede pasar sin permiso.

Inoue me sonrió, se despidió y se fue tambaleándose a la entrada, la droga ya estaba sufriendo efecto en ella. La metí en una limosina, ella estaba tan aturdida que no podía creer lo que pasaba sólo dijo:

—¿Por qué me haces esto?— Y quedó profundamente dormida, ya que llegué hasta donde estaba mi Volvo no es un último modelo pero me encanta, la metí con delicadeza, la lleve a la hermosa casa.

Cuando ella despertó estaba en una hermosa habitación con vista al lago, dejé el vestido de hogaza blanco junto a la cama. Dejé también una cámara Web para ver que hacía, le hablé por el teléfono, ella contestó dudosa, y asustada.

—¡Bueno!

—¡Buenas noches! Hermosa princesa, me alegra saber que ya despertaste—. Hablé con un tonó francés muy seductor, que la hizo temblar.

—¿Quién eres? Y ¿Qué quieres de mí?

Este juego me estaba fascinando, volviendo loco, me excitaba cada vez más.

—Soy tu dueño y vas a ser mía—. Le dije con la voz más seductora que tenía con acento francés.

—No, yo no te conozco —me dijo sonrojada y alarmada.

—No es de quieras, lo vas a hacer o Tatsuki sufrirá las consecuencias—.

Le amenacé con voz cruel y despiadada.

—¡¿Tatsuki-Chan? ¡no le hagas nada!, ¿dónde la tienes? Yo haré lo que quiera pero déjala ir, ella es inocente.

—No, hasta que cumplas mis deseos, ¿ves el vestido de hogaza? Póntelo y arréglate después sal con cuidado y sin planear nada de la casa, verás un camino cubierto de pétalos de cerezo—. "cortesía de Byakuya" le ordené con la misma voz fría, arrogante que tenía Byakuya. Como lo detesto.

—¿Cómo sé qué Tatsuki, estará bien?— Me preguntó desconfiada.

—Simplemente, debes confiar en mí o la mataré. Quieres una prueba? —Le pregunté sonriendo.

Le marqué a Tatsuki, puse su voz en el alta voz. Ella era parte fundamente del plan.

—Inoue, sálvate tú yo no importo, ¡ah!— Gritó ella. Ese grito para mí fue más de placer que de tortura, malditos calenturientos estaban en plena ¿acción? Pero sirvió para que Inoue se pusiera pálida como un fantasma. Se mordió el labio con tanta fuerza que creí que iba a sacar la sangre.

—Déjala— gritó —ella no tiene la culpa haré lo que me pides—. Dijo desvistiéndose, su vestido cayó al suelo dejándola solo en bragas, ya que por vestido que usaba no necesitaba sostén, me quedé embobado. Estúpida genética hereditaria del viejo. La observé cambiarse de ropa, soy un pervertido, juro que quería quitar la vista de encima pero no pude,

Ella salió de la casa temblorosa y dudosa, caminó de prisa, llegó a una hermosa cueva que era iluminada con antorchas, ya que estaba oscureciendo, adentro de la cueva estaba la mesa elegantemente arreglada me esmeré en que todo quedará romántico. Coloqué un piano, más al fondo estaba una cama cubierta con pétalos de cerezo, rosas y orquídeas. Si soy un degenerado lo admito.

Ella entró me buscó con la mirada, no a mí, si no a su raptor.

—Siéntate —le ordené al puro estilo Kuchiki—. No voltees, si no ella morirá ¿eso quieres?.

—No — Inoue tragó saliva —¿Por qué a mí?.

—Por ser las más bella de las diosas —le contesté emocionado, le besé el cuello, la abracé por atrás mis manos acariciaron su hermoso y perfecto rostro. Tomé uno de sus mechones lo aspiré y mordí juguetonamente. Ella tembló y me suplicó que no le hiciera nada a Tatsuki.

—¡Deja a Tatsuki, por favor! —La escuché sollozar, eso me partió el corazón, ya que ella no llevaba sus orquídeas y no podía defenderse, pero creo yo, que fue más el momento no pensó con claridad, la sola idea de imaginarse herida a Tatsuki la cegó.

No pude más y la volví a besar en el cuello, le lambí su oreja y le susurré al oído:

—Tatsuki esta bien, está con el pervertido de Ishida—. Solté una carcajada.

Inoue se volteó sorprendida, y me dio un buen bofetón, sé que me lo merecía pero, me dolió, ella me golpeó en el pecho fuertemente mientras sus lagrimas aumentaban.

—¿Cómo pudiste Kurosaki-Kun? Te odio, eres malo, no perdonaré, sabes lo que sufrí al pensar que Tatsuki estaba en peligro, —lloró y me golpeó la deje hacerlo hasta que se calmó. Ella tan pura e inocente, siempre pensando en los demás en vez de ella, la amaba y se lo merecía, que tal si un pervertido lo hacía realidad.

—¡Es tú culpa!— Le reproché, si como dije soy malo para hablar con ella.

—¿Cómo? Tú lo planeaste todo, solo para darme una lección eres malo Kurosaki Ichigo, no sé como me enamoré de ti.

—Tatsuki ya lo sabía —me defendí, le conté todo ella me miró feo—. Te amo y la sola idea de perderte me vuelve loco—. Le expliqué —mira te hice una rica cena.

—No quiero, —dijo haciendo pucheros seguía furiosa, parecía una niña de cinco años, me acerqué al piano y empecé a tocar música de Frederic Chopin, C.P. E. Bach, Beethoven y Chick Corea. Uno de los cuantos pianistas favoritos de mi madre. Desde que murió mi madre, no he vuelto a tocar el piano.

—Solo lo hago por ti, ella me enseñó—. Le conté nostálgico y una débil pero cálida sonrisa posó por mi rostro.

Ella me miró emocionada y conmovida, se secó las lagrimas, se puso de pie, me aplaudió cuando termine de tocar la novena sinfonía de Beethoven.

—Eres fantástico Kurosaki-Kun, tendrías un gran futuro como pianista—. Estaba alegre ya no me miraba con rencor.

—No lo creo, solo tocaré para ti, para nadie más—. Le aseguré.

Ella me miró y frunció el ceño enojada, eso era raro en ella.

—No seas egoísta Kurosaki-Kun, tienes futuro.

—Inoue, mi madre era una idol, como tú, sabes ¿Cómo se conocieron mis padres?

Ella lógicamente negó con la cabeza y clavó su mirada en mí.

—A mi madre la intentó secuestrar un hombre mayor, rico, poderoso, la deseaba para él, un día lo consiguió, mató a su mejor amiga y representante por ella.

Noté que se encogió de hombros, y bajó su mirada en el suelo.

—Él estuvo a punto de ultrajarla en un oscuro y asqueroso callejón, ya que era lo único que deseaba, hacerla suya sin importarle nada.

Ella me miró con cariño, se notaba que empezaba a entender un poco mi actitud sobre protectora con ella.

—Sí, mi padre no hubiera ido a exterminar a un hollow en ese momento, él defendió a mi madre, sabrá Dios que le hubiera pasado, no fue él, el primero hubieron otros, lo cuál hizo que mi padre decidiera dejar todo en el Seireitei por estar con ella.

—No lo sabía, si lo hubieras contado tal vez yo…

—El hubiera no existe, quise demostrarte y ves que lo conseguí, que vieras que eres un blanco fácil, si yo pude ¿crees que alguien más no lo haría? Con más dinero, obsesión, si deseas ser una idol, yo te apoyaré, te cuidaré y protegeré de todos.

—Kurosaki-Kun yo lo siento.. Siempre te causo problemas—. Agachó la cabeza triste.

—No es cierto, tú eres fuerte y te puedes salvar, y defender por ti misma, es que te nublaste por la situación, en estos momentos el cerebro no piensa con lógica, anda levanta el rostro.

La obligué a que me mirara, la amaba tanto que solo con ella soy capaz de sincerarme y hablar de algo con quien jamás he hablado antes d e mi madre.

—Mas que para probar que estoy en lo cierto, fue una lección, eres tan noble que solo piensas en ayudar en los demás, como ves Tatsuki no esta aquí, ni en peligro. Hay personas que saben manipular a otras mentalmente.

—Gracias, —se acercó a mí y me beso en los labios, yo me sorprendí por lo que hizo. —Siempre que estoy a tu lado aprendo algo nuevo.— Me sonrió con su jovial sonrisa de siempre, eso me animó mucho.

—¿Quieres cenar? O ¿te quieres ir, ya? Parece que no quieres estar aquí y mucho menos a mi lado, comprenderé que no me vuelvas hablar nunca.

Viré mi rostro para no verla me sentía mal, se que eche a perder mi oportunidad con ella.

—Yo actué sin pensar, jamás te odiaría, odiarte sería como odiarme a mi misma, yo te amo con todo mi alma y ahora más, por que tú siempre me demuestras con hechos que me amas y yo a ti no.

Se sonrojó se veía tan tierna, estaba feliz de que no me guardara rencor, la amaba y ella a mí, eso me hizo feliz.

—Venga no digas eso, anda vamos a cenar,— le serví la cena. Me alegré de ver que le gusto.

—¿Hiciste todo estopara mí? Eres buen cocinero Kurosaki-Kun—. Infló sus mejillas sonrojadas.— Ahora es mi turno de demostrarte cuanto te amo. —Me susurró al oído.

Me besó con pasión, sus manos empezaron a desabrochar mi camisa, no me lo creía ella me amaba como yo a ella, era el día más feliz de mi vida. Le empecé a susurrar un poema que mi padre le recitó hace tiempo a mi madre.

**Ou il n´y a pas de réponses que tu dois attendre,**

**Ni fanaticéis que ne fais pas réalité,**

**Ton rendez-vous n´a déjá pas un temps,**

**Est maintenant, ici… pour toujours.**

**(Ya no hay respuestas que debas esperar,**

**Ni fantasías que ni hagas realidad,**

**Tu cita ya no tiene un tiempo, **

**Es ahora, aquí …para siempre).**

**Abrázame fort, ne me détache pas,**

**Pension que nous arriverons ensemble au ciel,**

**Despójame de toute inhibition**

**Et bautízame avec ton amour.**

**(Abrázame fuerte, no me sueltes,**

**Juro que llegaremos juntos al cielo.**

**Despójame de toda inhibición y**

**Bautízame con tu amor).**

**Il laisse qu´il garde dans le tron**

**C des mémorires chanque mouvement,**

**Qui enferme l´amóre excitante de ton corps.**

**Et Dieu arrétez l´horloge éternellement.**

**(Deja que guarde en el baúl**

**De los recuerdo cada movimiento,**

**Que encierre el excitante aroma de tu cuerpo.**

**Y Dios detenga el reloj eternamente).**

**Qui notre ange témoigne ce moment**

**En dessinant face au feu de l´amour**

**Cette passion débordée..**

**Ces vers écrits avec sueur.**

**(Que nuestro ángel testifique este momento**

**Dibujando frente a la hoguera del amor**

**Esta pasión desbordada…**

**Estos versos escritos con sudor).**

**Il renaít, quédate dans moi… ne cessez pas de l´aimer.**

**Lever du jour magique, parfaite fusion de coeurs.**

**Je t´invite a écrire des poémes d´amour,**

**Ce soir… quand tu voudras… dans mes bras.**

**(Renace, quédate en mí… no dejes de amarme.**

**Amanecer mágico, perfecta fusión de corazones.**

**Te invito a escribir poemas de amor.**

**Esta noche… cuando quieras… en mis brazos).**

—Kurosaki-Kun eso fue hermoso, je t´aimerai pour toujours (te amaré por siempre)—. Me susurró al iodo con su perfecto tonó francés, que me hizo temblar.

— M´aimes Vraiment? Tou est-ce une mauvaise blague. (¿realmente me amas?¿ O es una broma de mal gusto?)—. Pregunté confundido y ella sonriendo me digo:

—Je veux étre le vóltre, je veux étre voltre ami, sa femme er confidente, je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans toi.( quiero ser tuya, quiero ser tu amiga, esposa y confidente, no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti).

Después de eso nuestras almas y cuerpos se hicieron uno solo, no era algo físico era emocional, nos complementábamos éramos una sola alma, un solo ser. La amaría toda mi vida y lo más importante es que ella me amaría a mí también.

Espero que fuera de su agrado, me nació desde hace tiempo pero hasta ahora lo terminé, un beso y un abrazo y gracias por leer, el poema no es mío me lo pasó una amiga y yo (dizque) me lo traducir no sé mucho de francés pero espero les gustará, Recuerden los comentarios son como los besos alegran a quien los recibe. Espero mis besos, adiós.


End file.
